


The Kind of Love You Never Forget

by slipper007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, No Plot/Plotless, Not really Destiel???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipper007/pseuds/slipper007
Summary: This whole work is going to be inspired by/will fit with snippets of different songsIt will never be marked as completed for that reasonRandom Supernatural-inspired drabbles, always within a canon universe, with slight timeline alterations as needed





	1. Travelling - James Spiteri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mishamybelovedoverlord7011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishamybelovedoverlord7011/gifts).



> So  
> I'm back???
> 
> This whole work is going to be inspired by/will fit with snippets of different songs
> 
> It will never be marked as completed for that reason
> 
> Please read with the music! It's always on Spotify
> 
> Travelling - James Spiteri  
> Hella angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling - James Spiteri
> 
> Hella angst
> 
> Fits with first ~47 seconds

“Cas...” 

Dean reached across to him, trying desperately to bring back the happiness, the serenity from moments ago. He guided Cas’ hand into his own, holding it tightly before shifting to sit right by him. Dean then pulled Cas a little closer, resting the fallen angel’s head against his shoulder and pressing a kiss to the top of it. He held him warmly, trying to convey what he doubted he had the strength to say. 

They stayed like that until they fell asleep. 

Morning came early as it always did. Dean realized upon waking that sometime during the night, Castiel had left him alone on the couch, his spot long gone cold. Wandering, he realized Cas hadn’t gone to his room or to shower. The Bunker was silent and still, unnaturally empty. He felt something in him break as he saw the trench coat was gone.

"Cas?" he cried out, his words bouncing back to him.

Castiel didn’t answer his call.

He tried again.

Cas didn’t appear. Dean didn’t feel a warm hand on his shoulder, no one in his personal space. There were no tired blue eyes when he turned around, no tan coat, no "Hello, Dean."

There was nothing.


	2. A Walk in the Snow - James Spiteri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Travelling (ch 1)
> 
> Hella fluff

Aimlessly, Dean looked again for the man. He couldn’t just be gone? Could he? Wouldn’t he have said something? Sure, last night had gotten rough, but...

Castiel’s car was still in the garage along side his Baby. His keys were still hanging on the hook where they’d been put yesterday. 

His room wasn’t empty. His bed was tidy, unslept in, but the room still held that which was important to Cas. On the desk was a small stack of newly bought picture frames, photos scattered beside it. Only one was framed so far, the photo of both Winchester brothers and Bobby which Cas had kept in his jacket pocket for years. A half-read book laid on the nightstand, a small collection of finished ones on the shelf above.

As he exited the room, he heard the oven timer go off just down the hall. He went to check it out and felt his heart restart after what felt like hours.

Cas was asleep at the kitchen table, a mess of dark hair and fabric. He wore his trench coat, the seams of which were imprinted in his skin from how he was positioned. 

Dean shook his shoulder, seeing he wasn’t stirring at the oven timer. The Winchester had forgotten that Cas was a sound sleeper, oblivious to the world around him until woken.

He was warm and when he opened his eyes, Dean felt that warmth within himself. Castiel gave a sleepy smile before burying his face back into his arms. "Hello, Dean."

It took him a moment to register but then he bolted upright, making Dean jump back. "How long has the oven been going off?" he questioned as he ran to it.

"A few minutes? Why?"

Castiel muttered what sounded suspiciously like Enochian swear words under his breath before pulling on oven mitts and bringing forth the most gorgeous pie ever seen.

Dean, still unaware of what was going on, came up behind him and slowly wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. When he saw the pie, he couldn’t speak for a minute.

"Holy shit," he finally squeaked and Cas turned to him with concern.

"Is it okay?"

"Okay? It’s... it’s... Perfect."

Cas gave him a dorky grin Dean kissed him.

It was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is continued in A Walk in the Snow (ch 2)


End file.
